As is known, the treatment of raw sewage, as for a municipality, presents complexities in operation, particularly in achieving a maximum volume of sludge flow. In other words, and in order to maintain an orderly flow for increasing sewage demands, it has become a significant challenge to increase the gallon per minute flow rate of raw sewage and, thereafter, the amount of sludge which can be compressed, as in a belt press, and hauled to a landfill or other depository site.